The invention pertains to an apparatus for preventing the communication of gas from one compartment to another compartment in a system which utilizes gas pressurized fuel.
The U.S. Navy literally utilizes thousands of torpedoes for exercise purposes. Once these torpedoes are fired they undergo radical movements according to their programmed search mode. After utilizing a quantity of fuel, the torpedo passes from a negative buoyant condition to a positive buoyant condition so that it will float to the surface for recovery purposes. The Navy has had a problem with these torpedoes since, prior to the torpedo becoming positively buoyant, gas used for pressurizing the fuel has found its way to the torpedo engine when the torpedo undergoes severe down movements. This causes the engine to stop and the torpedo sinks to the bottom of the ocean. During a severe down movement, in which a negative g situation occurs, the pressurization gas in a forward fuel compartment is forced thru a bottom mounted feed tube into an aft fuel compartment. Any subsequent negative g situation will allow pressurization gas to be delivered to the engine, causing the torpedo to stop and sink to the bottom. Many attempts have been made to solve this particular problem with no avail.